SDI: Super Drama Island
by Doctor Rhodes
Summary: This is Super Drama Island is your character one of the lucky 22 to make it to the island only one way to find out apply. And You get to vote for who leaves the Island. Apps Closed. I do not own TDI or anything else associated
1. App Form

This is SDI (Super Drama Island) this is a slightly interactive fic with you getting to vote for who goes off off the island it is elimination styled and this isn't apply and get in this is the best apps if I don't like your app and your not in don't whine I couldn't find a place for that character sadly is what it means. Anyways Hope you plan to apply as here is the form.

_**Basic Info**_

**Name:**

**Nickname/Hero or villain name**:

**Age **(14:18):

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**Good or Evil:**

_**Appearance**_

_**Height and Weight:**_

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body type:**

**Clothing:**

**Swimsuit: **

**Pajamas: **

**Other **(tattoos, scars, accessories, jewelery etc):

_**Personal**_

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Phobias:**

**Pet Peeves: **

**Talents:**

**Weakness **(as in a personal weakness, not a power weakness) **: **

**Family & Friends:**

**History **(include how your character obtained their powers):

**Religion** **: **

**Paired up?: **

**Sexuality **(Straight, bi, Lesbian, or gay):

**What kind of person would they be interested in?:**

_**Powers **_

**Powers:**

**Power Weakness: **

**What Actual superhero would you say most resembles your character?** **: **

_**Other (Optional)**_

**Pick a song for your characters theme:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything else:**

And that's the end of the form hope you apply so I can start quickly once I got 22 Characters 11 Female 11 Male's so I can start off till then hopefully appliers


	2. First List

Alright here is the first cast list for SDI.

Males:

1. "The Tepremental Giant" Claymore Raters by Web Dragon

2. "The Cool-Fun Loving Guy" Jay Louis by Kunnaki

3. Charlie Stevens

4. Nathen Carter

5. Osje Tunac by Pisces the Smart 1

6. Christopher Nightengale by James 95

7. Mark Valentine by Revolver Wolf

8. Johnny Cade by The New Devide

9. Sandro Flix TDI 4 Ever

10. Niles Phylem by FanGirlMargot

11.

Females

1. Tonia Hart by El Caliente

2. Aphrodite Jones by Poppitcot

3. Alexis Xiont by Double Swagger

4. Saorise Keplin by Tornography

5. Jo Haswell by Frizzle

6. Scarletta Contali by Desire at Gunpoint

7. Claudia Willows by TDI-Lo

8. Aliyah Johnson by Cerridiwan-Maiden

9. Rylan Cordan by Cold as Nature 411

10. Emily Rojerston by penguinsRcute

11.

* * *

There's one spot left for each boy and girl I hope to have those soon and continue on with this fic but I can't until I get those obviously. So I'm waiting for the final two spots people Most people got in the few other's who didn't oh well better luck next time around.


	3. Final List

Alright here is the first cast list for SDI.

Males:

1. "The Tepremental Giant" Claymore Raters by Web Dragon

2. "The Cool-Fun Loving Guy" Jay Louis by Kunnaki

3. Charlie Stevens

4. Nathen Carter

5. Osje Tunac by Pisces the Smart 1

6. Christopher Nightengale by James 95

7. Mark Valentine by Revolver Wolf

8. Johnny Cade by The New Devide

9. Sandro Flix TDI 4 Ever

10. Niles Phylem by FanGirlMargot

11. Thresh Crash by TDI's Champ

Females

1. Tonia Hart by El Caliente

2. Aphrodite Jones by Poppitcot

3. Alexis Xiont by Double Swagger

4. Saorise Keplin by Tornography

5. Jo Haswell by Frizzle

6. Scarletta Contali by Desire at Gunpoint

7. Claudia Willows by TDI-Lo

8. Aliyah Johnson by Cerridiwan-Maiden

9. Rylan Cordan by Cold as Nature 411

10. Emily Rojerston by penguinsRcute

11. Neevah Ramirez by Jade Tyga

* * *

Alright then that's the final list yeah that's right if you aren't in sorry.

Anyways the first chapter should be up by this week


	4. WerePyre vs Giant Metal Head

This is SDI's firsy chapter: Super Drama Island and this is the first chapter also remember there's a poll on my page once you finish reading this chapter to who you want to vote off. I do not own TDI and CodyOnTheBounce owns both Nathen and Charlie aswell as all others own thier character.

* * *

Chris is standing on a podium with a big smile on his face all around hit's it complete black with the spotlight on him.

"Welcome to Super Drama Island or in short SDI where we've got for the first time ever 22 freaks" said Chris a white card is put on the podium. "I mean please refer to them as gifted not such a dirty word as freaks we've 22 with super powers and in other case much other things that make them gifted"

Chris is shown to be wearing instead of his normal clothes a superman jacket instead of his normal jacket and a black bat man shirt.

"That's right we're going all the way welcome to SDI on a new location Super Wawanaqua Island" said Chris. It's the exact same island except that on the small stake where it says Wawanaqua it has Super written in marker on it.

"What do you think my hair naturally looks this good" said Chris. "Anyways unlike the first time here we sure as hell aren't paying for yachts with all the awesome stuff I got on this island so we made them come in thier own way or well they're out"

On the coast we see a huge ship made of steel as there's an incredibly tall teen on the highest mast which he jumps off and lands gracefully on the coast. The teen has long puffy at the end blond hair and is over 6 feet and a half. He's wearing a black opened jacket under it is a red muscle shirt and he's wearing slightly ripped jeans.

"Yo this guy has two records he's our only Puerto Rican ever and is also our tallest competitor of all time at 6 ft 8 with the power to bend steel to his ways is Claymore Raters" said Chris.

Claymore glares at him as he pulls something out of his jacket and the gigantic boat turns into a five foot blade which attaches itself to the back end of a sword.

"This is my namesake and my prized possesion if anybody touches it there dead" said Claymore as he bumps into Chris who almost falls in the water as Claymore stands on the deck.

"Well somebody's angry anyways let's see who comes next" said Chris.

A girl is shown to be running on water and jumping whenever it's getting to be to much. She's around 5 ft 6 cone shaped and has has a green and white stripped collared long-sleeved shirt, tucked in thin blue jeans on and white Nike sneakers. She then lands on the deck as it almost breaks with the crash of the big jump.

"Next up is our favorite Brit Saorise Keplin odd name but I guess Claymore knows a little about that" said Chris.

"Ha Ha" laughs Claymore sarcastically.

"Hi what's up" said Saorise.

"_El Cielo Pendeja" _says Claymore as Saorise asks what he said.

"Oh yeah the conffesion cam is over there" said Chris.

It was the same old except spray painted silver which was slightly washed off.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Claymore: Are you serious you think being 6 ft fucking 8 looking like a jacked up freak, and having a five foot sword on your back can intimidate anyone into shutting up something tell's me there will be more of these psychos.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Saorise has a spanish to english dictionary.

"Okay El Cielo means The Sky but what does pendeja mean" said Saorise dumbfounded.

* * *

Chris looks off and sees a girl who's around 5 ft 3 has long coconut-blonde hair reaching her waist and is wearing A black 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt, blue jeans, black converses and black gloves.

"And we have Josephine Haswell" said Chris.

Jo glares at him "It's Jo say Josephine once more time and the gerbil won't be the only thing dead" said Jo as she walks off and Chris turns white like a ghost.

Claymore is lying against his sword which he conveniently bended into a head rest as he's dosing off.

"Hi" chirps Saorise.

"Really Hi how average it's not even a word in the dictionary bug off or shut up" replied Jo.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"Are you serious we got to grouches already if this keeps on going like it is just throw me off this island and be done with it" said Saorise.

* * *

"Look's like it's the third straight girl this time with Alexis Xiont" said Chris.

You look in the distance and it's just well traveling smoke till it slowly moves onto the deck and turns into a girl. Alexis is around 5 ft 4 and has quite big ... chest. She's has long raven black hair in a neat ponytail and She is wearing a black and red short sleeve shirt with a whit blazer styled jacket over it and a black mini skirt.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"May I just say HOT!" exclaimed Saorise before her face turns into a scowl. "Twenty bucks says she's also a grouch"

* * *

Saorise opens here mouth to speak.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"We only have thirty minutes ..." said Chris before adding. "So we're skipping a few ... or a lot ... okay all of the rest you happy"

* * *

"Alright people may you all line up" said Chris most of them ignore him and continue chatting or in some cases brooding.

Chris tells Chef to come "FOOLS LINE UP IMMEDIEATLY OR GET OFF MY ISLAND" said Chef before handing back the megaphone to Chris.

Most of them run up to get in line as except Claymore who's even taller then chef as Chef takes out a hachet Claymore finallys get's of his metal chair and walks over to the people in the line.

"Alright now that I have your intention you'll be divided into 3 teams" said Chris.

"But were 22" says Nathen.

"Yeah wouldn't one team have eight making it unfair" said Charlie.

"I was about to get to that thank you that's why you're not in a team yet we have hidden a fifteen comic books around this island whoever finds one" said Chris before being cut off.

"Found one"" says Nathen as he picks it off his chair.

"Let me finish they have to have a ticket inside for you to get immunity there's only three tickets though" said Chris.

"Let's check if you got one" said Charlie as he opened it and it a smoke bomb exploded from inside as Charlie and Nathen start coughing alot.

"Did I forget to mention they have boobey traps in those comic books" said Chris.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"Yes you forgot to tell us that I can still feel it in my lungs" says Charlie as he's coughing.

* * *

"Well then now you know the ones with tickets will be each be placed in one of the three teams and have automatic immunity elimination" said Chris.

"RUN FOOLS RUN" yells Chef as everybody goes to get one. "May work here is done tell them I'm making Snail and Worm Chicken for dinner" as Chef walks off and we got a flash and we got to a couple scenes.

(Five Minutes Later)

Aphrodite is the only one who didn't go running for a comic as she slowly walks up Chris.

"How's it going" said Chris as he tried to walk off but Aphrodite grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered in his ears.

"I see a comic book in your jacket you can give it to me now I'll make it worth your while" said back Aphrodite.

"Are you even legal" asks Chris.

"I think we cross national borders" Aphrodite answers

"Just take the comic we're being taped might I just add in hopes I don't see this with some of the others on the island" replies Chris.

"Also congrats your now a part of the Purple Psychotic Smiles" said Chris.

* * *

(Confessional Cam)

"The Purple Psychotic Smiles what type of name is that" said Aphrodite.

* * *

(In a secluded part of the forest)

Saorise grabs a comic which is hidden in a log as she open's it she's sprayed by water.

"Oh screw you" says Saorise.

We see this happening to various competitors.

Nathen and Charlie find one under a tree as they both find a fantastic four comic.

They both open it to find a ticket which falls to the floor as they both jump for it and each grab a part.

Suddenly they both start pulling at it as they're glaring at the other.

"It's my ticket" said Nathen.

"No it's my ticket" replied Charlie.

"I found it first"

"No I did"

"Fine then we'll settle this like men"

"Don't tell me your thinking what I think your saying" said Charlie

"Oh yeah it's arm wrestling time" replies Nathen.

They both find a tree stump and leave the ticket on the left side as they both struggle for position on the stump. They're both red in the face and exhausted as they seem to be in a stalemate.

While both of them are to busy arm wrestling Alexis in smoke form slowly floats to the ticket. A part of the cloud turns to two fingers as it grabs the ticket and floats away as Nathen and Charlie haven't noticed. Finally Charlie manages to win as he goes to grab the ticket he realises it's not thier.

"What you stole the ticket you sore loser" said Charlie.

"No I don't have it" said Nathen.

They both see a note taped to a tree.

_See Ya Later Losers_

_Love Alexis Xiont_

"What a B*tch" said Charlie.

"Yes but she's a hot B*tch so I'll allow it this time" said Nathen.

"What would you have done" said Charlie.

"Are you arguing with me" said Nathen.

"ONLY ONE COMIC LEFT" screams Chef with the megaphone as everybody scrambles to find the last ticket.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"Are you serious the Blue Lazers who writes the team names" says Alexis.

* * *

Four people are all tugging on the last comic and it's the heavyweight in Claymore, Mark, Christoph, Johnny and Sandro.

"Alright then let me put it simply this ticket belongs to me if you have a problem with that put up your hands and hope to whatever god you believe in that I don't kill you" said Claymore.

Christoph is the first to let go of the comic book. Claymore glares at Sandro who let's go and acts like he's streching before he bolts out of there.

"There now what about you two" said Claymore.

"Fine then just I'll let you know what comes aroung goes around" adds Johnny.

Claymore then ends looking at Mark.

"You were the last of us five to grab it I think you should respect the fact that I had it first" said Mark.

"I think you should respect the fact I have a five foot sword on my back" said Claymore. "What did your dad not to tell you to respect your elders"

"First of all your probably not even older then me and second of all just cause your six feet and a half and look like your on steroids I'm not going to back down from a bully"

"Please your pissing your pants faggot with a last name like Valentine though what can you expect your faggot father probably has his panties in a bunch like you do" said Claymore.

Mark bristled as he started growing fangs and finally let go of the comic only to quickly take a jab at Claymore knocking the big man down. Claymore got to his knees and glared as he's bleeding out of his mouth as Chris and Chef start walking.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

"Can I smell the ratings or what" said Chris.

* * *

Claymore got up and grabbed him rough by the hair and nailed with a knee to the ribs and throws him head first into a tree. Mark makes a dent in it and he get's to his knees. He starts slowly transforming as he grows a lot of hair into a werewolf lake form as his fangs are going out and he has black bat like wings.

Claymore looked with panicked eyes before gulping it down and throwing the comic to the floor as he grabs the ticket and put's it in his pocket. Claymore then grabs his sword off his back. "If you don't like me well bite me if you can and if you want some come get some" said Claymore as he launched himself at Mark who charged at Claymore.

As a crowd of spectors looked at what was happening people like Alexis, Claudia, and Aphrodite were watching with a dozed look not looking to stop it. Chris was telling Chef not to do anything as all the other teens wanted to go out and stop it but weren't sure they wanted to get into it with how focused both were.

Mark came up quick with a fast slash but Claymore grabbed the arm but was pushed back from the force until Claymore caught him in the jaw with two punches with his other hand until Mark kicked him in the shoulder. Mark went to lift him up but Claymore throws his jacket into Mark's face to blind him.

Claymore then grabs his ears and as Mark get's off the jacket Claymore morphed his earings into a brass knuckle like object and clubbed Mark in the jaw to send him back.

"There thank's for the ticket" finshed Claymore as he went to walk off.

Suddenly Mark went running and tackled into him as Claymore went flying into the beach with Mark who was still ramming him in mid air. Claymore at the second he touched water grabbed onto Mark.

"What are you doing" screamed Mark as he tried to get Claymore off.

"I can't swim got dammit" was the reply from the Puerto Rican.

"Are you serious" yelled Mark as he still tried to get Claymore.

"Yes" said Claymore as he jumped into the air and turned his sword into a surf board and jumped on it to not get wet.

Claymore then peddled back to shore as Mark went under water. "Alright then I win now what's my team" exclaimed Claymore to the crowd of spectators as he grabbed the ticket.

Out of nowhere Mark now out of Werepyre form comes out of the water.

"You lost I won get over it" said Claymore with an arrogant laugh.

"Oh you think you won your saved from elimination tonight but if I'm still here by the next time I can assure you that you won't make it from the second elimination" ended Mark as he glared back at Claymore.

"Yeah well what you're saying is true Mark there is an elimination here tonight and it's going to happen right here right now if you could all except the immunity campers go sit on the tree stumps" said Chris until he pointed to Alexis, Claymore, and Aphrodite. "Go to your cabins your logo should be easy to find"

Chris then as the sky darken and Chef hands him a tray of chocalate covered marshmellows. "Now it's time for you to take your dive of fate and vote" said Chris.

(30 Minutes Later)

All the votes are casted as they are all by a bonfire and Chris is looking at them solemly. "It's time to figure out which one of you will be going him as the number 22" said Chris. "And the first one to stay in is ..."

* * *

This was originally meant to be a prolouge then it somehow became 3000 words. The poll is up already and now it's your time to vote somebody off.

Teams

Purple Psychotic Smiles: Aphrodite Jones (Six spots remaining)

Blue Lazers: Alexis Xiont (Six Spots Remaining)

Silver Tigers: Claymore Raters (Six Spots remaining)

Yeah and the next chapter will have the elimination at the top hope you stick around to find out.


	5. Elimination 1: Sniped

It's elimination time sorry for whoever get's thrown it just remember I do not control who goes out so don't get mad at me or anything. That is all.

Purple Psychotic Smiles: Aphrodite Jones (Six spots remaining)

Blue Lazers: Alexis Xiont (Six Spots Remaining)

Silver Tigers: Claymore Raters (Six Spots remaining)

As for the people who wanted to be in a specific team the choices we're all at random. This is of course a short chapter as it's just an elimination then comes the next chapter.

* * *

"It is time for the first elimination and the first one with immunity from Elimination and member of the Purple Psychtic Smiles Neveah Ramirez" said Chris as he tosses the chocalate Marhmellow to Neveah who is around 5 ft 6 and has dark brown hair reaching to her mid back and is wearing A white polo shirt with a grey mini vest over it, grey skinny jeans, and white Air Jordans.

"Thank you" chirps Neeveah as she walks off the Smiles Cabin.

"Next are Johnny Cade to the Blue Lazers and Niles Phylem to the Silver Tigers" said Chris as he tosses the marshmellows.

Johnny is around 6 ft 3 and has a brown mullet and is wearing a blue shirt with torn blue jeans, a black hoodie and black and green shoes.

Niles is slightly taller then him but much skinnier looking anorexic like and is deathly pale. He has wavy purple hair falls into his eyes and somewhat stands on ends like he got an elecric shock and is wearing purple jeans and a yellow tangtop with a lime green no sleeved jacket.

Niles cracks an insane smile as he teleports to his dorm and Johnny gives everybody the peace sign.

We are down to the final five who are Sandro Flix, Nathen Carter, Thresh Crash, Aliah Johnson, and Rylan Cordon.

"All right then the final two are Thresh Crash and Aliah Johnson" said Chris as he tosses three marshmellow at Nathen, Sandro, and Rylan.

Thresh is around 6 ft 2 and is slightly muscled. He has platanium blond hair and is wearing a Black Muscle Shirt and ripped up jeans. He has a wolf's fur jacket over it with a Sniper gun on his back and has an eye patch over his left eye and his right one is hazel colored.

Aliah is getting nervous as she's sweating.

Thresh is fidegeting around with his eye patch as he moves it to his other one reavealing a Crimson colored eye which has two pupils as Thresh then covers it once again.

Aliah is sweating

Thresh has one bead of sweat dropping on his face.

...

...

"The" says Chris.

...

...

...

"Last" fallows Chris.

...

...

...

"Marshmellow" said Chris.

...

...

...

"Goes" said Chris.

...

...

...

...

"To" as Chris is about to end.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris tosses the marshmellow and it lands on Thresh's coat. "**Thresh Crash**" says Chris as Aliyah is heart broken and Thresh is cracking a half smile half smirk.

"That means Aliah Johnson it's time to walk the dock of misuse and go to the raft of losers" said Chris as Aliah walks off.

"Well that's all for this week we have 21 teens who will end up with the ten million dollar cash prize stick along to find out" said Chris.

* * *

Purple Psychotic Smiles: Aphrodite Jones, Neveah Ramirez, Emily Rogerston, Christopher Nightengale, Jay Louis, Mark Valentine, Rylan Cordan

Blue Lazers: Alexis Xiont, Johnny Cade, Claudia Willows,Charlie Stevens, Saorise Keplin, Sandro Flix, Nathen Carter

Silver Tigers: Claymore Raters, Niles Phylem, Scarletta Contali, Osje Tunac, Jo Haswell, Tonia Hart, Thresh Crash.

And That is it for the teams the next chapter shall be out soon.

Somehow this fic is 711 words I would put it on the constant dots for the build up to the elimination. Sorry from Aliyah's creator but the people have decided. If you to read how much votes your character got the results are on my profile thank's for voting.


End file.
